When Death comes Knocking
by AxelTheBunny
Summary: When Genma dies from the Death Note, The events of Kira's duel against L will be shaken when a certain gender bender gets involved. The question is can Ranma survive long enough to avenge his/her father, or will they end up another name in the book.


Chapter 1

The world can be a dark place at times.

Crime, death, violence, war.

All realities which can drive a man to madness, were he to dwell on them.

Some take the path of madness, lashing out against all they meet, others take the path of greed which causes them to trample others underfoot for their own gain, stealing and abusing.

Some manage to fight their way back, to earn redemption, changing their ways and walking the straight and narrow.

There is another path, a darker path. The path of the vigilante.

Some argue that it is righteous, to kill others who have taken the path of darkness, to kill criminals. But what of those whose crimes do not warrant death, or those who strive to redeem themselves.

What of those close to these killed criminals?

More importantly what happens when the vigilante in question has a goal set, more than simply punishing the guilty.

What if they wish to create a new world?

And what happens when they make an important mistake in doing so? A single name, a single criminal killed? And more importantly, a single enemy made.

What happens when Genma Saotome dies?

* * *

Genma Saotome was not a man who was prone to long periods of introspection.

He had many regrets in his life, many wrongs he'd committed which he regretted from when he'd first begun training with the master onward.

The training journey with his son had brought about many of his mistakes, most of which had only caught up with him in the last year.

While normally this would not be a concern, the battle between The Phoenix god Saffron and his son. While he'd his mistakes hadn't REALLY caused that situation .

Still Genma was under no illusions, his son would end up in worse situations, the fiancee situation itself definitely had caused more than enough problems to go around. There was also the feeling he was getting, something bad was going to happen, soon.

While previously he would have made a show of it, as he had when the Jusenkyo Preservation Society had come.

No Genma could tell, whatever it was that was going to happen, he wouldn't be able to dodge this one. It wasn't something as simple as some wannabe assassin hiding in the bushes. He'd seen omens before, and he'd been seeing them now. The Saotome shook his head, perhaps he was simply paranoid.

Regardless, it was time for him to teach his son the value of being prepared. The martial artist nodded to himself as he regarded his son walking by the canal.

Yes a surprise sparring session was definitely in order, his son's guard was far too lax.

* * *

Light regarded the notebook in front of him before looking back at the computer monitor.

He had the name now, it was only a matter of finding a face now.

The man had apparently ruined the lives of many people, some having even been left in financial ruin because of him.

Genma Saotome.

He was definitely scum, such a man didn't deserve to exist, especially not in his world.

He'd have more pressing matters than contemplating somebody as worthless as this man, after all he had a new world to build, and men like this, who casually ducked out of justice, they didn't deserve a place in his world.

Normally he'd only gone after criminals announced publicly, however the name had come up in one of the sites on his persona.

Kira had gained quite the following, even with the mysterious "L" investigating him.

It had started as a mere mention of the man, and from there Light had discovered his crimes and just how numerous they were.

There, a man with a dirty gi and bandanna covering a balding head. Now he had the face he needed.

A movement caused him to briefly look to the side, where Ryuk was floating, eating an apple. Rather underwhelming for a Shinigami if he had to guess.

Light turned his attention back to the Death Note, he only had so much time to use it outside of school after all. He took another glance of the photo keeping the man's face in his mind as he wrote the name into the journal.

Now it was time to write the next name.

* * *

` "Honestly Ranma, why do you pick on him like that?" Akane Tendo asked her fiancee in annoyance whilst glaring at her fiancee.

"It ain't my fault he want ta go'n pick'a fight, Why ya always gotta side with him anyway? Uncute To-" Ranma stopped mid-sentence, his danger sense kicking in just soon enough for him to dodge the jump kick from his father.

"Not bad boy, but your guard is slipping you should have been much faster than that." Ranma's father chastised.

"Ya ain't one ta talk ya fat panda." Ranma taunted, smirking and getting into a fighting stance. It was actually rather lucky his father had shown up, since he knew where that conversation with Akane was going already.

Said girl huffed in annoyance before continuing on ahead.

The battle began anew with an attempted punch from Genma, only for Ranma to flip over his father before delivering a leg sweep to knock his father down. Of course Genma was able to jump over his son's attempt to knock his feet out from under him.

"Ha, you'll have to do better than that!" The older martial artist taunted, landing a few feet back and out of his son's range.

Ranma was about to respond but stopped when he felt something, it felt nothing like Ki, if anything it felt dark, almost malevolent rather than the lively burst Ki typically could be described as. The closest he could compare it to was Ryoga's depression based ki used to fuel the Shi Shi Hokodan move.

Then something out of the ordinary happened, Genma's eyes widened as his arms went to his chest. THe large man fell on his knees.

"Pop?" Ranma asked unsure, it wasn't above his father to put on an act for a cheap shot.

Of course when Genma fell down to the ground, face first Ranma ignored that idea.

"Pop!"

"R-ran...ma" The older martial artist muttered.

"Pop hold on, I'll get ya ta Tofu's"

Said journey to Tofu's didn't take long, as he and Akane had only walked by it a few minutes prior.

"Doc, we got a problem here."

Said doctor, walked out of his office to see the familiar form of Ranma carrying his father. The doctor's movements took on much more urgency upon seeing the state the large man was in and he quickly rush to help.

They got Genma into the office quickly and laid him onto one of the beds 's office.

Tofu checked for a pulse, only to find nothing. Tofu sighed, he'd never have counted Genma as a friend, but the man had been a good assistant.

"Ranma,..I'm sorry.., he's gone."

* * *

AN

Well That was as good an intro as anything, feel like I could have done more for the doctor's office scene but this is more an Intro than a proper chapter. Plan on a slowburn fic with this one just a little side project that I came up with while watching Death Note for the first time.

As for Genma's death well, I can imagine his name appearing online considering he has screwed alot of people over. as for the heart attack well from what I've seen the death note kills people rather fast when it is left to the default heart attack.

The doctor's office was rushed, I couldn't recall the layout well either, but it's good enough and serves it's purpose so.


End file.
